outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ronni3576/Other period pieces to watch.
This summer I have found on Netflix other period pieces that portray some aspects of the medical field in which Claire had known in the early 20th century. Also, I found a period piece that dealt with the American Revolution and other period piece about the fur trade in Canada that both Britian and America and the French all wanted in on. First period piece that I enjoyed watching again and again was Turn: Washington's Spies. This series gives a great performance from the cast and the story of how we won our Independence from England. Watching the field hospital scenes demonstrated the kind of scenarios that Claire works under during the Revolutionary War while Jamie is fighting the British. Also, the series provides the daily lives of the cities of New York and Philiadelphia as well as the small town and the camps of both British and American troops.The fact that both Jamie and Claire meet with such distinguish gentlemen as Washington, Arnold, and Lafayette as well as a few British gentlemen as Governor Tyron and General Clinton depending on who occupies the cities are portrayed well by the cast members. In the series Frontier, we see the French, British, and American companies all wanting to trade with the local tribes for the fur to send back to Europe to make products for profit.Here we have another aspect of the lone man who is friend to all of the tribes as big and strong as Jamie to be peacemaker among everyone but the British want all control of the fur trade and start war on the tribes and the competition. Although this is post Revolutionary War, The tribes remember the wars between the French and British and the bloodshed from the aftermath. There are other Scottish characters in the series that also don't enjoy having the British around and bullying the tribes and the fur trade business between them. In the one book, Jamie becomes an agent of the crown to trade with the tribes and keep peace between the settlers and the tribes. In Frontier, there are elements of the same thing with the French fur traders and Scottish tavern owners. In the series Charite', we see Germany making historic breakthroughs with TB, and dipitheria and syiflus, Here is where Claire learned about the many medical breakthroughs through her training as a nurse and later as a doctor in the early 20th century. In Charite' there is a young lady who was the daughter of a very prominent doctor and assisted him several times in his clinic befor he and her mother died of smallpox and she was sent to a relative who spent her inheritance. This young lady became a nanny to pay her way through life but became ill and came to the hospital to get help. One of the doctor's there knew her as he was apprenticed under her father and later became a doctor as well.He operated on her as it was an appendix and again, we see the beginnings of sertilization that Claire uses in her surgeries. The young lady becomes a nurse to pay off her hospital bill and finds that the sisters and nurses treat the patients with pastorial care and not medical care with medicine. The doctors all are trying to use their newest medical treatments to heal the illnesses of the patients against the religious beliefs of the nursing staff.In these scenarios, you can get the feel of how Claire felt when she cured the boy from the poison flowers and the priest thought that she was practicing witchcraft. As the series Charite' continued, the young lady had to travel to Swisteland to become a doctor because in Germany is was not allowed.Again, the comparison was how Claire wanted to become a doctor after the life she led in the 18th century. The last period piece that I enjoyed was Morocco: love in the times of war. This period piece showed some great scenes of how the nurses worked under pressure with the wounded from the battlefield. The scenes were similar to those when Claire became a nurse in World War II and the conditions she worked under. Also there were some scenes that gave closer of the places she traveled with her uncle and the people she met along the way. So for those who want to view these period pieces as a way to help get through droutlander, I highly recommend them. Category:Blog posts